


Hide and Go Seek

by SaltandSpicy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anger Management, Battle Scars, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Childhood, Dark Hermione Granger, Death Eaters, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Good Death Eaters, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Guilt, Hogwarts Houses, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Matter of Life or Death, Muggleborn, POV Hermione Granger, Pain, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-War, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Survivor Guilt, Violence, Wandless Magic (Harry Potter), World Domination, halfblooded, malfoy manner - Freeform, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltandSpicy/pseuds/SaltandSpicy
Summary: Hiding out in a safe house was not how Hermione thought the war would end. Aberforth was right, Dumbledore had set Harry up for slaughter. Now that the order and the chosen one gone, Hermione sat alone most days falling into a cycle of loneliness, depression, and grief as people started to go missing. First it was George who didn't come back from a late night look out, followed by cho who never came back from the forest. Soon followed Luna, Ginny. Fleur, Bill, Dean, and Nevil. Until one day Hermione did.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass/Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley & Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood & Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hide and Go Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad account: PepperandSpicy

**_Chapter one: The beginning_ **

**_(TW: Rape and sexual assault, and self harm)_ **

January 14th 2000

14 days, three months, and year since Harry Potter died

It was times like these that made everything unbearable. Having to sit by herself and her thoughts as her only company. After people started disappearing, Ron had made it his personal job to protect Hermione. And by that he meant keeping her looked in a room 24/7. 

"Its for your on safety!" He would argue back, nobody stepping in to disagree. 

But Hermione did. This wasn't the safest way. 

They had been hiding for so long it felt like her magic had disappeared and now that Ron limited what she could do, she couldn't even practice in the woods behind the safe house. And it was torturous. It was realise from everything. The time where she could let her anger and grief take full control instead of keeping them bottled up, because she knew it wasn't healthy storing away those feelings.She had broken many tress, but she always left with a clearer head and healthier mind. 

Now that, that was gone, Hermione felt her sink hole grow bigger finally sucking her in. She couldn't try anymore. Harry was gone and the order was in shambles. She had sacrificed so much to get to this point just to lose more. Friends, family, and pie yes of herself. God she hadn't even seen croockshanks in four months after he ran away. 

"Hermione dear, its dinner. Would you like to join us?" Tonk's sweet voice asked through the door. 

Hermione tore her eyes away from the wall and to the door. She knew Tonks had false hope that she could finally get Hermione down to eat with them but she didn't have the appetite, nor did she feel like facing Ron at this hour. 

"No thanks." Hermione replied turning back. 

Hermione listened closely. Tonks sighed like every other night and slowly her footsteps disappearing, Everytime she left Hermione knew there might be a chance that she wouldn't see her again. Tears would prick at her eyes, and Hermione would scrunch her nose furiously a habit she had developed to stop them. But it wouldn't work and for the rest of the night she would fall asleep crying. 

She just hoped the next day would be different.

_ January 15th 2000- _

Hermione stood out in the woods plucking dittany leaves she had found on many occasions. She new it would be helpful and prehaps was a good idea to take her mind off of things by making a potion. 

It was late at night and the moon was lighting their path. Ron trailed not to far behind her keeping a lockout and making sure that they didn't stray to far away from the safe house. Hermione bent down plucking the leaves from the root, careful not to break any of the leaves. The potion was vital and if Kingsley and the others kept going out to fight death eaters they were going to need it. 

"We don't do anything fun anymore 'Mione." Ron said from behind her. 

Hermione glanced briefly over her shoulder to Ron, who leant against a tree trunk siping from a flask that probably contained Fire Whiskey. 

She guessed they both had different ways of coping.

"And what is it that we did Ronald?"

It was true, Hermione couldn't pictures the last time they were both truly happy. Even the kiss they had shared that night was a let down to her, all she could remember was chapped lips and his tongue forcing its way in. 

Hermione stood from her crouching position shifting the basket into her other arm and fixing her cloak quickly to make sure the warmth never bothered her. 

"Because honestly Ronald I don't think nows a good time to have fun." She said, giving him a harsh glare. "Not to remind you, your sister is missing." 

Ron rolled his eyes at her attitude, taking another long sip from the flask. 

Hermione rolled her eyes back, pushing past him and made her way towards the safe house. Looking up to the sky she could easily spot her favourite constellations. It had been a while since a night like this, but it had already been ruined so Hermione found no happiness from looking up to it.

Opening the back door and stepping into the kitchen, she looked over to Molly Weasley who sat in her chair knitting away. She smiled when she turned to her, but Molly didn't return one. After Fleur went missing and Bill went on a rampage to find her, Molly hardly smiled anymore. She only have three kids left. Fred was gone and wasn't ever going to come back, no matter how much they wished. Gegorge was the first to get kidnapped and Ginny followed close behind two weeks later. Bill of course left. 

Ron was making a fool of himself drinking his nights away and woke up rather hangover so was no help on planning anything. Percy was stationed in a another safe house with some of the other order members, and Charlie was out fighting most of the time. 

So perhaps she had lost everyone. 

So to take her mind of it Molly sat knitting sweaters for the children in safe houses, so they wouldn't freeze to death from the lack of warmth. Or cooking in the kitchen baking unnecessary items even when the fridge was full. 

Everyone had different coping mechanisms. 

Hermione offered one last smile before walking to the sink and placing the basket into it. Making her way to the fire, she slipped her flats off letting the warm back up by the fire and left them. 

Hermione made her way to the stairs, slowly beginning the hike up to the attic. It used to room the three of them. She didn't like Cho at first but she couldn't help but befriend the girl, her kindness and thoughtfulness always helping her. But then she went missing. Ginny was always up and fighting. As if she wanted to carry on Harrys old job. Most nights it was Ginny who cried. Hermione had started making batches of Draught of Peace for her to calm her nerves behind bed and to stop the nightmares. No matter what Ginny was always up and ready in the morning with a bright and happy attitude. 

Opening the door Hermione looked around. She had pushed Chos bed into hers to make it bigger and pushes Ginnys against the wall. She had rearranged furniture, piled books up, and make a small potion stain but everything still felt empty and lonely. 

Dropping her cloak off the bed, Hermione made her way to the mirror grabbing the brush from her dresser and slowly combed it through her wild hair. 

"What I meant was we don't have like sex or anything Hermione." 

Hermione snapped her head around to a very intoxicated Ron who stood half leaning on there doorframe and half tipping towards the ground. It made her wonder how he got up the sitars or better yet how Molly felt seeing him. 

Ron stepped forwards towards her, and Hermione unaware stood backwards creating distance between them. 

"Wouldn't it be fun just to let go of things for one night 'Mione?" 

Tw: Rape 

"Ronald not tonight, your drunk." Hermione could smell the alcohol on his breathe as he neared her. "Perhaps we could talk about this tomorrow.

"But I want this now Hermione! Come on it will be fun."

"Ron no I don't want to do this." 

But he didn't listen and crushed his lips onto hers. Fire Whiskey wafted into her face and Hermione tried desperately not to gag, placing her hands of his chest in hopes to push him away. 

She could feel his tongue gliding across her lips wanting to get it. She fought against him furiously but his weight and force was slowly starting to crush her. 

He leaned away grasping her wrists harshly making her cry out in pain but he paid no mind to it. Hermione felt his hand creep along her thigh and moved her hand to stop it from moving upwards. 

"NO!" She shouted at him, hoping the yell was loud enough to attract someone from downstairs. Help would come. She knew it. 

His hands pinned hers behind her head and made her wiggle around trying to get them free. His hand crept along to the jeans she wore, his hand reaching for the zipper and slowly unzipping them revealing her normal knickers she wore.

She could see the look of disappointment on his face, and she felt hope that he would stop but he didn't and seemed to carry on his plans. 

Hermione was panicking, tears streamed down her face as she sobbed no, no, no, bucking her legs in hope he would step away or perhaps get kicked in the balls but to her disappointment nothing happened. 

She could hear the zipper being undone Ron had wasted no time jumping in, passing foreplay which she knew would make this hurt more than it should. Hermione struggled burning holes into the celling while repeating no, no, no. 

She almost screamed. 

The pain was unbearable and it felt like she had ripped when he forced himself in. She almost screamed again when he choked back and groan began moving at his fast pace. The pain was like fire, each pump he gave it felt like a new rip inside of her. His hands realised hers, setting them on her upper arms digging his names in and stretching them down. 

He looked like he was enjoying the whole thing. 

"Perhaps he thought she was enjoying it." She tried to reason knowing that Ron would never do this, but even when convincing herself she looked towards him and could only see his eyes rolling into the back of his head pleasuring himself by forcing him inside her. 

After laying there for what she felt like a million years she felt his cock twitch inside of her. 

"Oh fuck Hermione im so close." 

Digging his nails harder into her skin and giving one last grunt, he emptyed himself inside of her. He collapsed beside her in exhaustion, but Hermione stood staring up towards the roof endless tears streaming down her face. 

"That was so good 'Mione." He mumbled turning over and stretching himself out from beside her.

"Excuse me." She said, her voice cracked and uneven. 

She stood from the bed, nearly crying out from the pain that covered her legs when she stood.

Slowly making her way to the bathroom, she opened the door, closing it gently and locking it to make sure he couldn't get in. 

She was bare from the waist down, bruises littering her thighs. Blood was dripping for her arms where Ron had dug his nails, and her face was a mess. 

She walked away from the mirror and sat down on the toilet. She stared at the cracked tiles in front of her looking down briefly and then bringing her legs up to her chest. 

Blood dripped down her thighs.

This was not how Hermione pictured her first time. 

_ January the 17th 2000 _

Everyone had left giving Hermione the perfect time to escape for a little and visit the outside world. She hadn't bothered leaving the room. She didn't know if she could face Ron just yet. Not after crying herself to sleep in the bathtub. 

Stepping out of the door and into the front yard, Hermione looked around the small place. She never really knew why they stayed in this house. It was far away from where the war was happening, hidden out in the country. Good for safety but felt so cut off from the other safe houses. 

Yes, traveling wasn't hard. They had many means of transport but half of them were tracked now and it was hard getting from one place to another. 

Hermione wondered sometimes if they had purposely put her here, away from the war. Just like a small china tea pot set they were worried that she would break. 

What they didn't know was the cracks had already started forming. 

A rustling in the bushes caught her eye. Hermione hoped it wasn't someone from the order coming back early otherwise she was sure she would get a mouthful of yelling for being outside and in danger. But she thought of the chance it being someone else. Her wand was in her cloak, her hand slowly reaching down to grab it. 

The leaves stopped rustling for a moment. 

Suddenly a rabbit hopped out causing Hermione to let out a scream. The rabbit looked at her turning away and quickly hopping back into the bushes and into the woods. 

With a hand on her chest Hermione tried to slowly calm her breathing down. 

"1,2,3, 1,2,3."

She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, her shoulders slumping down in attempt to calm her. 

Paranoia had tricked her again. 

But she knew her mind hadn't deceived her. 

It was to late and she knew it. The small breathes of someone behind her had almost been missed, but it was the warmth that she felt on the back of her neck. Her posture quickly began tense and rigid. Her hand grasping onto her wand through the fabric. If she was quicker enough she could catch them off guard, stunning them with a spell and could knock the unconscious and escape. 

"Diffindo!"

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted but she had been a miller second to late the other persons spell reaching her first. A slicing motion was felt across her back and Hermione fell to the ground in agony. It reminded her of the spell Harry had used once on Malfoy in sixth year, Sectumsempra. 

Except everyone had been taught Diffindo in second year. The spell was often used to cut paper, not peoples sides. Footsteps approached her from behind and Hermione mangered to matter out a cry of agony again before her head was lifted up and smashed into the ground hard. 

She just hoped this wasn't what the others went through. 

_ January 23rd _

When Hermione was five, her parents had finally took her to a private school just outside of London. They had worked hard on getting her in there, enrolling her at a young age so by the time Hermione turned five, she would have passed the lengthy waiting list. But it wasn't all easy, Hermione went through many interviews, showings of the school, and many long nights of her parents discussing costs behind closed doors. 

But she was finally here. 

To Hermione it was a dream come true. Being able to extend her knowledge excited her. 'Perhaps' she thought, 'she would find someone with the same love of books to bond' and that o made her even more happy.

But she learned quickly that perhaps the world was not kind to all people. See Hermione, when she was younger, had teeth that stuck out far and extremely bushy uncombed hair which seemed to be centre of teasing and bullying at the school playgrounds. 

It confused her how kids twice her age picked on her, shouldn't they be worrying about themselves. Speaking out to the teachers, she learnt, made it worse and a new nickname was given by her peers 'Little Miss Buck Teeth Tattle Tale.' Which she thought was such a mouthful and waste of breathe.

By her third year Hermione, succumbed to the bullying and loneliness. To her though, it didn't matter and she preferred the quietness the Library had given her. As well as the safeness of it, protecting her from the bullies the lurked outside the walls. Of course it didn't stop them. There was the silent whispering as she passed, tripping her up as she walked, knocking her books out of her hand, and so on. 

Hermione thought when Dumbledore showed up on her doorstep explaining to her muggle parents that she was magical, that the bullying finally would stop. That she would be surrounded by kids who were exactly like her. 

Of course going to Hogwarts it didn't, but it didn't bother her as much now that she had companions. Perhaps they weren't the smartest but they were her friends. Harry and Ron were her rock and made up for every foul and disgusting name Draco Malfoy had said to her.

But now standing here in the empty streets Hermione felt awfully alone. 

She was confused. Her clothing had changed from the bloody dress she had worn, to a grey tracksuit. No pain could be felt on her side and she raised the top looking at the delicate scar than wound its way across her body. 

A force was keeping her in place, like a enclosed capsule limiting any sort of escape. But what tricked her was the fact that she had her wand in her hand. 

everything was silent and if Hermione had turned her head she would have seen the people that had spent months longer than her missing. Ginny Weasley screamed against the barrier, trying to alert her that she was here. That Hermione needed to runaway as fast as they could. Because what they were planning was not going to end well. 

Ginny Weasley had spent months at the Parkinson household. Locked up in a tiny cellar under the house. Once a day Pansy would walk in, a new book for her, clean clothing, and some food for the day, only giving her a nod before she would walk back up to metal doors and closed it. Ginny had watched silently as she would continue in and out of the cellar, never muttering a word to her and never meeting her eyes. The old tormentor was gone and replaced was a girl who seemed frail, scared, and weak. 

Ginny counted the months until one day Pansy rushed in panicked. Ginny had dropped her latest book 'Little women' one she was guessing a muggle book, in such a fright that it had ripped some of the pages. 

"You need to listen to me, and listen closely." 

And so she was told of the game. 

10 minutes to hide, with only your wand, in a small part of London square. The only way out was a west exit apparition point hidden deep between buildings and woods. It was hard to get to and highly likely the most guarded place. 

But what struck Ginny the most was Pansy telling her to meet her somewhere else. The east side deep within thick bushy shrubs far away from the buildings. She promised to meet her there and apparate her away to a safe house until they managed to get the others.

She didn't go into further detail of who 'the others' were, but Ginny nodded feeling although Parkinson was somewhat telling the truth. 

So ginny banged against the invisible barrier. She could let Hermione know and they could escape. It had been to long and Hermione looked, well to her different. But it was no use Hermione never turned in her direction or in any other one in fact just looked straight ahead. 

Hermione waited silently, sometimes forcing her fingers out to see whether the barrier was there. If it was she would lower her hand and counting to stare out looking around the silent, 'empty' square she had been placed in. 

But from the distance Dark smoke had began to rise circling creating a long snake they slivered a long the sky as if it were grass on land. As it stopped in front of them Hermione couldn't help but gaze in wonderment as it transformed into the dark mark. She found in sickening but also found it so interesting. 

"Welcome, welcome." The voice that had hunted her memories for the past year spoke out of the snakes mouth. "I welcome you humbly to London square."

"You must all be wondering why I have brought you here instead of killing you." She could just hear the sickening grin through his words. 

"Well.. I have a game to be played."

**x**

_Ao3 name: SaltandSpicy_

_Update will be soon_


End file.
